


Puzzle Piece Hearts

by Alicia_Antioch



Series: Puzzle Piece Lives [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied Sexual Activity, M/M, Multiple Narrators, Multiple Pov, No Graphic Imaging, Rewrite of My Own Work, Sexual Themes, Work In Progress, multi-chapter, shifting narrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Antioch/pseuds/Alicia_Antioch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes your first love isn't your last. And sometimes it is. Sometimes the person you love grows, and changes. Sometimes you grow together and sometimes you don't. The person you love isn't always the person you thought they would be. Sometimes you love them more for it, and sometimes you question whether things can really work. Life is a funny thing, and teaches a lot of lessons. Just because you fall in and out of it, doesn't lessen the love that was there. You can forget it, dispose of it, and abandon it. But in the end, all love is real when you're in it. No matter what anyone says, your love is your life. Because after all, all love is true love at seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Blanket Disclaimer for the rest of the story: The characters, places, magic system and all belong to J.K. Rowling. If you recognize it, it's hers. Without her, we don't exist. Thank You J.K. for the purpose you've given so many of us.

 

“Would you like an adventure now, or would like to have your tea first?”

― J.M. Barrie, _Peter Pan_

 

* * *

 

 

The first of September came too slow once again. As Rose Weasley walked the platform with her parents and brother, she felt like that of a First Year. She could remember the mixed flow of emotions, excitement and dread all at once, as it still bubbled quite close to the surface in her today. Though, she could now feel the sense of homecoming brewing on top of all of the other emotions inside of her. She was quickly looking for an exit from her parents, knowing if she didn’t leave quickly her mother would start in with her questioning.

"Rose did you remember your-"

"My new parchment?"

"Mhmm, yes. Alright, how about your-"

"Dress robes and formal wear? At the very top of the trunk so they don't wrinkle. You were sitting in my room when I finished my packing."

“I was, wasn’t I?”

Rose watched her mother’s attention shift to her father and brother Hugo load their trunks on to the train. Hermione Granger Weasley was a planner, this Rose knew. She couldn't accomplish anything without planning it a week in advance. It was always a humorous event as the Weasley’s tried to get out the door heading anywhere, as Rose’s father always threw things together last minute.

"Rose, did you hear me?"

"Hmm? Sorry, no."

"Darling, you must pay closer attention. I asked..."

Rose drifted off again as her mother rambled on about some unimportant thing. After years of half listening, Rose had mastered the art of nodding when needed. As her father and brother finished loading their trunks, she knew that it was time to make her escape.

"Mum, I know you think that I can't pack a trunk without forgetting something, but it's 10:55, and I was supposed to meet Michael at 10:50. If I did forget anything, just send it for the first post."

"Of course, of course. I'll see you at Christmas, darling. I love you. Write me weekly!"

Rose smiled, nodded, knowing she would have a hard time accomplishing letter writing of any kind. She kissed her dad on the cheek and ran down the platform, running into various family members along the way, waving and smiling as she looked for Michael. She barely saw him through the wispy white steam of the engine. He couldn’t have seen her when she ran and jumped on his back, wrapping her arms and tightly around his torso. Michael laughed and spun Rose around his long frame, her feet still slightly off the ground.

"Well hello there." He drawled out in his darling American accent, his blue eyes shimmering. He and his family moved to England when he was 10, and the American accent stuck with him all this time.

"Hi. how are you?"

"Just wonderful. And you?"

"Better now."

He smiled and set her down, but not before giving her one more tight squeeze. He took Rose’s hand in his and pulled her onto the train. Michael meandered down the train, and found their favorite compartment empty. As soon as the were settled, he smiled and started in on his questions.

“So how was your summer? Good, or bad? Or was it just normal? How awful is it when a summer is just a basic thing? You have to tell me all about the annual family vacation, the south of Italy, I could die-” He rambled on as the horn gave off one warning blow, and the train pulled out of the station. Rose grinned at his happy attitude.

She and Michael had been friends since first year, when we were the last to first years to be sorted, her last name being Weasley and his being Zyler. Standing there as pitiful little first years, they formed a bond. The two were sorted into Gryffindor, and their friendship began. They spent every minute together and did everything together. They spent almost every minute of summer together and most people assumed there was a flirtation between them. Those rumors stopped towards the beginning of their Fourth Year when Michael showed up to the Halloween Ball with Gerad Abrams, a Ravenclaw Sixth Year.

Now going into their Sixth Year, Michael had met someone "stunning, absolutely stunning" while on holiday visiting his Grandmother in New York City, but Rose knew that his infatuation would probably fizzle out before they even got to school. Michael's idea of love was that of a teenager, easily found and easier forgotten. Even as he finished telling Rose about his trip, his mind jumped to his next infatuation. Although this plan involved a different heart entirely; her own.

"I don't need to be set up with anyone!" Rose had her back turned to him as he braided her hair in plaits over and over again.  
Michael was always trying to arrange a date for anyone breathing, but especially for Rose. She didn’t have the best track record when it came to relationships. She always seemed to gravitate towards fixer uppers. Someone like Aaron Tomlinson, who managed to sleep with every single girl in his house during the course of their five month fling. She then jumped to Sean Divis who managed to make holding hands into a scandalous affair.

Her other crime, in Michael’s eye, was the lack of a broken heart. Rose couldn’t recall a time when she had been on the receiving end of a breakup. Whenever she stopped feeling the spark she thought was present in the beginning, Rose gave him the boot. She was gracious and tactful when bringing about the end to a romance, but that wasn’t good enough for Michael. He had this idea that you’ve never truly lived until you’ve had your heart torn out of your body, and stomped on by someone you desperately adore.

“I don’t need a boyfriend anymore than a fish needs a broomstick.”

"Oh really? You don't?" Rose shook her head defiantly. "When was the last time you had any kind of relationship, physical or otherwise?”

"Last month."

"Drunken escapades with a muggle boy from the village do not count."

"Why not? You said any encounter. And I wasn’t drunk, he was."

"Because they don't."

"That is not a real reason."

"Sure it is, anyways, since my point is proven, we are getting you a-"

"A boyfriend? Thank god, she needs to get laid." Rose looked up and saw her best girlfriend at Hogwarts standing in the doorway.

"Charlotte!" She smiled as Rose stood up and gave her a hug.

"How are you darling?" Rose laughed out and helped her pull her trunk in to the compartment.

"Well I'm eons better now that I'm on my way to school. My summer was just awful. I was stuck in my Grandmarie’s pied-a-terre in Paris. I wasn’t allowed to leave, unless I was with her or one of my cousins. And all they did was talk about Beauxbatons, like it was Merlin’s gift to the Universe.”

“Oh yes. It sounds just wretched. Living in a practically palatial flat in the city of love, for an entire summer. How horrible for you.” Michael always had such snark, it was a wonder anyone could stand him. He was often forgiven for being such a loyal friend, and a fierce protector.

“The two of you had more love on your family vacations than I had on my whole holiday. Who cares, though? We all know summer romances fizzle before the first chilly day in fall. The only lasting relationships that we have are with each other.”

With that last melodramatic sentence, Charlotte flopped herself on the train bench and threw her hand over her face.

“Alright then, who do you have your eye on this year.” Rose knew that before Charlotte got on the train, she picked a target for her romantic entanglements for the rest of the year, or at least until she got bored and moved on to the next guy. In Charlotte’s Little Black Book, she had most of their year, and almost all of Seventh Year.

Charlotte rolled over to her side, and propped her head up with her hand. She pulled her raven hair out of it’s high knot, and let it tumble down over her shoulders. She tossed it back, and let a devilish grin cross her face. “My chosen beau for the year will be Cassius McLaggen.”

Rose and Michael sat up and stared at her in disgust.

“Eugh! Lotte no! That is the most asinine idea I have ever heard in my life.” Rose shook her shoulders in absolute disgust.

“I have to agree with Rose, that is the most ridiculous target there is. Aside from the obvious reasons of his absolutely horrid personality, there is the fact that he’s stuck on Adelle Madison that should deter you.” Michael brought up a good point.

Cassius McLaggen thought he was a gift to the world, but Rose could guarantee that he wasn’t. Cassius seemed to believe that because he was a good looking guy, every woman should fall at his feet. And there was no one he wanted under his arm more than Adelle Madison, one of Hogwarts’ little darlings and best friend to Rose’s cousin Albus.

Charlotte’s grin broke into a full smile, her navy eyes- which were the product of a glamour spell- practically glittering. “I know, she’s paid me to try and lead him off of her trail this year. She’s hoping he’ll fall madly in love with me and then I can crush him. She gave me 2OO Galleons to start.”

Rose shook her head. “Even for a troll like McLaggen, that seems a little harsh.”

“You didn’t hear what he said to her on the platform this morning.”

 

* * *

 

 

They spent the rest of the early afternoon gossiping, chatting, and going into detail on each of their family vacations. Rose and her huge brood had traveled to the very tip of Italy, and spent the majority of the time on a Wizarding Yacht.

At five to 2, Rose stood and grabbed her Prefect badge out of her purse, and headed to the first meeting with her cousin as Head Boy. As she moved from one compartment to the next, she felt a shove on her shoulder. Rose grabbed the bar, and spun around. She glared at the person responsible.

“That is the exact opposite of funny, James. I could have died.”

James Sirius Potter was laughing on the other side of the cross. “You could not have. We both know there are barriers and Cushioning Charms to stop you.” He lithely hopped across and opened the door for her. “Besides Rosie, wouldn’t you just love to be the talk of the town before we even got to the school.”

“Go take a long walk off a short pier James. Shouldn’t you already be in the compartment? Aren’t you Head Boy this year, or was that just a prank you pulled on everyone?”

“Oh it was no prank. I am the Head Boy this year. But I already did my part by patrolling these rambunctious train cars. You know how those Third Years can be; have to get them in line now or else they’ll be horrible all year. And Alice and I will have way too much on our plates with all of the ceremonies and balls and games and such to deal with any shenanigans that those rowdy Third Years throw at us. Then on top of those rascals-”

James had Rose in stitches as they finished the short walk to the end of the car, and into the Prefect’s meeting. They walked into the familiar compartment and Rose took a seat next to her fellow sixth year prefect, Eric Anderson.

“Alright, settle down everyone. I know you were all worried I wasn't here, but I'm here now. You can all rest easy knowing that the Third Years will be under my thumb this year. Those sly dogs won't be sneaking in any firewhiskey this year, I can guarantee." This was James’ style; energetic, charming and always cracking some kind of joke.

Alice Longbottom glared at him from behind the small desk in the corner, already changed into the school’s skirt and sweater uniform. She had stacks of parchment laid out in groupings, and a Quick Quotes Quill at the ready to notate the meeting. Alice had always been equal parts efficient and intelligent, but her understated beauty was what captured attention. Her dark auburn hair was pulled back into a loose french twist, with a few wisps around her sun-kissed cheeks. She wasn't traditionally good looking, but something about her face captured and demanded attention. It was all Alice could do to twist her face into the scowl that was resting there. James quickly sobered at her harrowing look and sat in the chair next to the desk. Swinging his feet up on the desk, he narrowly avoided Alice’s neatly stacked piles.

“Alright, now that everyone is here, we can start.” Alice’s voice was like an authoritative bird. “So things will be a little different this year, but first we've mixed up the schedules so that you first time Prefects can work with the older ones.” James flicked his wand, and the neat stacks fluttered towards everyone in an orderly fashion. Rose snagged hers out of the air, where it fluttered in her face.

“As you can see, we've also shuffled the house assignments as well. That was on the suggestion of Headmaster Sprout, on the idea to continue inter-house relations. For the first few weeks of rotations, I believe through the first week of October, the Fifth Year’s are with the Seventh Years. Sixth Years, I assume, can fend for themselves.”

A light chuckle rustled the room. Alice slipped everyone a small grin, and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. With her red hued hair, fiery disposition you might think she was just another Weasley cousin. Luckily she wasn't, as Rose suspected there was something brewing between Alice and James.

There is a curse of sorts, that follows the Potter men. Every Potter male, in known history, fall in love with redheads during their school years. It doesn't matter what house, it doesn't matter what year. All Potter men reach epiphany sometime between September First of First Year, and the commencement of their Seventh Year. Those known males that have fallen victim to the curse include Rose’s Uncle Harry, his father James, James’ father, and then his father too. When asked why Aunt Ginny was the one, Uncle Harry always got a faraway look in his eye and simply said, “There’s just something about her.” Everyone else knew he was another man whose heart befell the curse.

Reading over her schedule, Rose saw the usual night patrols, and a few Saturday afternoon tutoring sessions in the Library. She let a small grin slip on her face, as she assumed that Alice had personally selected Rose’s preferred duties. Sunday and Tuesday nights she was with Eric, Monday nights with a friend from Ravenclaw. Wednesday nights she was with…

Her head shot up, and she made direct eye contact with James. Rose know knew who had created these schedules, and it wasn't Alice. James winked at his infuriated cousin, and carried on with the rest of the meeting. Rose started to see red, while she glanced down at her schedule and realized that there were three nights in a row she was to suffer in the Slytherin Prefect’s company. Three nights of absolute agony every other week. Her bastard of a cousin had hand tailored these for the express purpose of his amusement and her misery. Three nights in a row with the worst of all beings.

Scorpius Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All!  
> Welcome to the first chapter in my first fic on AO3! I'm really excited to be posting this reworked version of a previous story I wrote over on FanFiction under the title "The Opposite of Hate." Feel free to head over there and read it, if you are so inclined. Do know I started it years and years ago so the writing is... sub-par at best. But it does share the same bones as this fic, so go for it. I hope you stick with me on this story, I think it could be good.  
> Alicia


	2. Scorpius

 

“To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves.”   
― Federico García Lorca, _Blood Wedding and Yerma_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Scorpius Malfoy sat in his compartment, looking out at the rolling landscape of the English countryside. He got small glimpses of small farms, and villages as the train barreled through the hills. He was characteristically quiet, and pensive. Some might call it brooding. Scorpius called it listening.

He could hear the chug of the engine, the whir of wheels meeting the tracks. He could hear a birds screech as it dove for prey. He could hear the voices of all the students walking up and down the train, looking for the trolley, or for some lost friend. (Although he could hear the food trolley up the carriage a ways, and there was already quite a line.) In his own compartment he sat with his best friends: Albus Potter and Adelle Madison.

They were an unlikely trio, but something drew them together and kept them close. Scorpius could almost see the small, terrified First Years they were when they all first met. They were given a group assignment in Potions during their second week of school. Elle was clueless when it came to Potions, and Al was only slightly above that- something that was still true to this day. They spent endless night studying together, and somewhere along the line grew attached to each other. The assignment turned out disastrous, and it barely passed, but the late nights spent studying had bonded the three of them together. 

Currently Elle and Al were in battle over a game of Exploding Snap. They had somehow upped the stakes by adding money and food into the mix. Their version had a complicated set of rules that changed every time the game was played, and Scorpius didn't feel like trying to keep up. He tilted his head back and slept.

 

* * *

 

When they were well on their way to school, he felt his alarm buzz on his watch. He stood, stretched from his nap, and walked out the door towards the prefects meeting. Halfway down the corridor he heard a crack, signaling the end of that particular round of cards. His friends cries carried down the train, and the sound lifted his mood.

He walked into the Prefect compartment on time, but there were still a few missing people. He quickly picked up on the new Fifth Year faces, and nodded to those people he knew. He snagged a seat, and his counterpart Victoria sat down in the open seat next to him. Alice was organizing stacks of parchment on her little desk; her Head Girl badge shining on her chest. She had already changed into her uniform, and twisted her hair up and out of the way. The way she murmured to herself as she worked made Scorpius smirk. He had almost 50 galleons in the cauldron from the bet surrounding her and James, but it was gone at midnight on New Year's Day. The bet had been going on as long as he could remember, and most everyone he knew had some amount of money in.

As the meeting started, Scorpius let his mind wander. He didn't even look at the schedule that flitted in front of his face, he snatched it out of the air without glancing. He knew the procedures, knew of the different balls occurring this year, and the events being held at the castle.

When the meeting adjourned, he stood stretching, chatting with a few of his classmates while the compartment cleared. With his mates leaving he turned to walk out with them, when he was stopped by a mass of red curls. Rose Weasley was anything but subtle with her boisterous voice, and her spicy perfume. She was all color, and noise, and life; she could make any man stop in his tracks. Scorpius was no different.

"Listen up Malfoy, we need to have a serious discussion." Her voice was simmering in heat, but not in a sultry way. She was furious, and her whole body quaked with anger.

Scorpius raised one eyebrow, and Rose took that as a sign to continue. "I know it has been a struggle for you and I to..." She stumbled over her words for for a second, seeming to rephrase as she spoke, "...be friendly throughout the years. Now that we're running patrols together three nights a week, I was hoping we could attempt to bury any ill will between us. I think it would make things easier for all involved."

The blonde took a breath, raised one eyebrow, and cooly replied, "Since when do we run patrols together?"

Scorpius knew as he said the words they would set her anger off in an unpredictable way. He watched as fire lit in her eyes, and Rose's perfect bow-shaped mouth pulled in as if she had sucked on a lemon. She spun around and steadied herself against the little desk. He heard as she started to count backwards from ten, quickly and under her breath. He recognized the technique, he used it often with his father.

While she did so, he quickly glanced at his schedule. All day Sunday tutoring in the Great Hall, early Monday morning duty, and Wednesday through Friday evenings with Rose.

Bollocks. He knew by looking at this schedule only one person could have made it up. And it certainly wasn't Alice.

When Rose turned around, Scorpius had regained his cool, unreadable expression. The only thing you could sense from his face was a slight sense of annoyance, as was common for him. "Alright, that is fine Scorpius. If you want want to play the ignorant ass for the shifts we work together, that's fine by me. Just show up on time, and actually do your job. I have too much on my plate this year to deal with you."

She turned on her heel, storming out of the room, her long hair almost whipping him in the face. He watched her pull her long cardigan tight around her body, her legs exposed from the shorts she was wearing. He caught caught a glimpse of the outline of her Prefect's badge in her back pocket, before she let her cardigan fall free once more. Scorpius could hear her long after she disappeared through the throng; her heeled ankle boots made a distinct clomping sound as she stomped away.

Scorpius let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He and Rose had never gotten along, starting as early as First Year. Rose had constantly accused him of poisoning the mind of Al when he was sorted into Slytherin rather than Gryffindor with the rest of his family. As Al had told them all to shove off and shut their damn mouths, most backed off, and then dropped the issue all together. Rose never quite let it go; she and Al had been incredibly close growing up.

Part of the problem was how hard she worked for everything, and how easily things came to him. She had to work for every single 'O' she received, studying and reading for hours in the Library. School work came easy to Scorpius, and she knew it. He barely had to read the material before he could comprehend, and it drove her mad.

It certainly didn't help that their personalities clashed in the most awful way. Their screaming matches were legendary, and their quiet revenge matches were downright dirty. Neither would admit to the horrible things they'd done, but Rose knew who had switched her favorite purple ink with slow vanishing ink her fourth year. And although he had no proof, Scorpius was sure she was behind "The Great Teal Hair Dye Incident" of last year.

But if he reached down to the darkest part of his secretive nature it probably had more to do with Rose herself. In the past few years, something had changed about her. Her hair had gone from dark red frizz, to a sleek burgundy that was almost purple in the sun. Her clothes had started fitting her svelte frame, hugging the slight curve at her waist. Her complexion had cleared from the mess of puberty, into an almost incandescent porcelain- and her eyes were so close to turquoise it was ridiculous.

He knew it was more than just outwardly appearance. There were too many things all rolled into this one fiery person. She made sure to care after younger students who were having a rough go of it, and always defended her family. He loved to surreptitiously watch her while she tutored in the library. She was strong and a fierce competitor, but loyal and loving to a fault. She gave the best Christmas gifts; they're always perfectly thought out for each individual. She laughed from somewhere deep inside her soul.

 

But more than any of those things- or maybe it was all of those things into one- he was absolutely, insanely in love with her.

 

It had been easier to hide it when they were younger. She spent most of her school year with her Gryffindor friends, and they almost never had classes together. When the did have to interact, they were as pleasant- or something a little less than pleasant- as they could manage. His prepubescent adoration was easily hidden in curt words and snide looks. The summers were easier. He spent most with Al on the Potter Estate. Scorpius almost never saw her, and when he did it was often at a party, or a large enough gathering he could avoid her altogether.

In the early years, Rose's summers were most often spent with her Muggle Grandparents. Scorpius imagined she would still go if they hadn't passed away a few years before.

He remembered the moment they all found out they died. It was the end of their Fourth Year, the Friday before Final Exams started. He and Al had been sitting with some Gryffindor's, trying to finish a Charms group assignment that was due They heard a loud choking sound coming from up the table; Scorpius watched as Rose sat gasping for air, clutching at her chest. Her best friends wrapped their arms around her as her family came to sit all around. That evening Rose, her younger brother Hugo, Al, James, and their younger sister Lily left for the funeral and didn't return. Their exams were waived along with any remaining work they had.

Later Scorpius learned they had been in a car accident- some kids out for for a joy ride had jumped across the line. He still thought that it was the saddest thing he had ever heard.

For the past few summers, Rose and Hugo practically lived at the Potter's. With all those people coming and going, adding in the fact that Rose and Scorpius could barely get five words exchanged before a fight broke out, there was never a quiet moment in the house.

Scorpius had almost no memories of Rose in which they weren't fighting, except for one. It was the summer after her grandparents died, and he had walked in on her in the early one morning. She had been sitting quietly in the kitchen, looking the most lost he'd ever seen her look. They hadn't said much to each other, but it was the first time he could remember having a genuine interaction with Rose. If he could pin down the first time he realized he was in love with her, it was those quiet moments in the Potter's kitchen, early one July morning.

As they got older, it was harder and harder for him to hide his feelings. He took to sleeping around with various girls around school. At least when his attention was diverted by one bird or another, he wouldn't be solely focused on Rose. He would go from girl to girl, never spending more than a month with one girl. He always made perfectly clear what his intentions were, and he still managed to break a few hearts along the way. He knew, somewhere deep inside of himself, there was no one for him but Rose.

After a particularly long night of debauchery on Halloween last year, Scorpius drunkenly spilled his heart to Al. It had been a secret he kept quietly tucked away, even from his best friend. Scorpius let his words flow freely, about his love for Rose, how hard he tried to hide it, and then begged for some advice on what to do. Being the good friend he was, Al made sure to only laugh for a few seconds before sobering slightly, saying "That's some shit you've gotten yourself into."

 

* * *

 

 

Scorpius made his way back to his compartment. Al and Elle were still playing Exploding Snap, but they had stopped at some point to change into their school robes. At least they had partially changed. Al was still in his t-shirt, and Elle was still in her shorts. Scorpius stepped up onto the seat behind Al, and swung around to pull out his robes. He slowly started the process of changing into his school uniform.

He was swinging his shirt around his shoulders, when he heard the loud Crack and felt the sharp sting on his back. He turned and saw the simmering pile of cards and Al's slightly scorched face, still holding his last card. Elle was roaring with laughter and shot her arms up in the air with victory, before scooping the winning pile between them close to her chest. Scorpius chuckled and finished buttoning his shirt. He sat down next to Elle a minute later, fully clothed, his Prefect badge just slightly askew on his robes.

"You should be more prideful of this." Elle said, flicking the badge. "Not many gits like you have a chance to wear it."

"Who says I'm not prideful?" Scorpius had his head laid back, with his eyes closed.

"The look on your face when you came back in after the meeting." He could feel her shift so her torso was facing him.

"That has nothing to do with pride and everything to do with that prick of Head Boy."

"Oi! That's my brother you're speaking of."

Scorpius sat up and stared Al straight in the face. "Yeah. And he's a right prick and you know it."

"So true. So what did my wanker of an older brother do now?"

Sinking back into the seat, Scorpius groaned. "He put me on patrols with Rose three nights a week." Scorpius suddenly had a thought, and shot up. "Did you tell him? Did either of you say anything?"

Al rolled his eyes, and pulled his shirt off. He started rummaging around in his bag for his button front shirt. "Oh yes, sure we told him. We all had a little chat and a good hearty laugh."

Elle laughed, before simply stating "It's getting really hard to hide the most obvious secret in the world. I am almost certain that even the adults know of your tragic bleeding heart."

"If that is true, then Mr. Weasley is currently plotting my demise. I can't believe that utter prick. You know what's worse is Alice probably approved the schedules, so she knows too." Scorpius looked Elle right in the face. "Who all knows? I'm serious Madison, you tell me right now."

Elle stood and reached into the overhead compartment for her bag. As she dug around for her skirt and stockings she answered plainly, "I am being completely honest in saying that every single person knows, with the exception of Rose, possibly Hugo, and maybe some Second Years. Other than that your charade is useless. Even all those girls you parade around know, and they hate it. But they know. If you played it right, you could drop all pretense and see if Rose might actually like you under all that hostility." Elle's face was serious, as Al let out a deep laugh and pulled his tie into place.

"Please, she'll kill him on their third night, straight Avada Kedavra his ass. She'll hex him at the least."

Elle started to slide her skirt on top of her shorts as she finished changing into her own uniform. "You want to make it interesting, Potter?"

"I'm always up for anything, Madison. How about loser has to send an anonymous Howler to the Professor of the victor's choosing."

"Interesting. But add in that it has to be sent at dinner, for emergency post, paying the extra 4 Sickles of postage. Oh! And they have to send it in a horrible Russian accent."

Elle slid her skirt around her waist and pulled her shorts out from beneath. She slid her stocking up her legs and, snapping them around her thighs, was dressed. Elle quickly twisted her strawberry blonde hair up and back, clipping it in place. She tossed her shorts into her bag and caught Al's stare.

She raised one arched eyebrow high on her forehead, while sliding into her shoes. "What?"

"That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. And you have got yourself a deal."

Rolling her eyes, Elle stuck out her hand and they shook on their asinine bet.

 

* * *

 

When the train pulled into the station, Al and Elle waited while Scorpius made a final pass of the compartments to check for any stragglers. While they walked towards the carriages, they paused for a moment, watching as the First Years rode the boats across the Lake.

The tiny boats bobbed on the water as all the children struggled for the best view, not that there could even possibly be a bad one. The lanterns on the boats glowed, the light bouncing off the ripples in the water, refracting and then merging with the shining candles from the magnificent castle.

As the boats drifted farther across the lake, and closer to their destination, the friends made their way up to their final carriage left that evening. As they walked around to the door, they heard a large crack, an angry squeal, and the door swung open with with a bang.

"James Potter, you insufferable prick, you got the brand new squid ink all over my shirt! Now what will I wear for the feast?!" Alice swung out of the carriage and stripped off her blouse, standing in her camisole. Scorpius noted the giant blotch of blue ink slowly seeping across Alice's shirt, staining her camisole as well.

James leaned out the door, apologies dripping sickly sweet from his lips. "Alice, my precious flower, please accept my most sincere, most humble apologies. I knew not the ink was explosive, and merely meant to test its combustion properties, for possible future use."

Alice shot him a dirty look and pulled out her wand. She made made a quick flick at the shirt and the stain disappeared. "And you decided the best place to test this was the very small carriage?" Alice glanced over at younger students as she pulled her blouse back on.

"Come on then, you lot. We don't have time to waste. The feast starts in a half hour."

"You're going to teach me that one." Elle exclaimed, gesturing towards Alice's shirt. The threesome, plus Alice, stepped in to the carriage.

"It's just a vanishing charm. The stain is still there, just hidden for the feast. By midnight or or so the stain will reappear. I didn't think to bring my sweater to go over the top and now I'm kicking myself for that oversight. Did you see what Camille did to her hair?"

"She didn't dye it again did she? I was hoping she'd stop after last year's fiasco."

The boys exchanged nods while the girls chatted on, as the carriage pulled them through the gates and to the doors. The group exited the carriage and dropped their bags off with the rest of the trunks. As they slipped up the stairs towards the Great Hall, Scorpius felt a hand clap down on his shoulder.

"Scorpius, just the man I need to have a very private conversation with. Excuse us, would you."

Scorpius watched as the rest of the group walked out of view, and towards the dull murmurs of the Great Hall. Scorpius turned on his heel to face the current bane of his existence.

James Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I haven't forgotten about this and I work on it constantly. The problem with being a perfectionist and a procrastinator is that if it's not flowing perfectly then I won't post at all. The worst = me. Also I'll be posting a little one (or maybe two) shot about the moment shared between Rose and Scorpius in the Potter's kitchen. It's already written and I'm just tweaking the few things that still need tweaking. Hope you enjoyed this installment and can't wait for the next time! James is my favorite to write!  
> -Alicia


End file.
